Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Some true love...
Rozdział 1 - Miłość... Chłodny wiatr wiał prosto w moją twarz. Czułam każdy płatek śniegu czułam na swoich włosach. W talii za to obejmował mnie niewiarygodnie przystojny chłopak. Raz po raz całował mnie w czoło i mówił jaka to jestem piękna. Mówiłam ci już, że cię kocham. Tak. Ale chcę to usłyszeć jeszcze raz. Wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Ok. Kocham cię. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i popatrzył mi prosto w oczy. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć ze ze sobą chodzimy. Parę lat temu byliśmy wrogami gdy razem rywalizowaliśmy, teraz rodziła się w nas prawdziwa, trwała miłość. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi przed dziesięcioma laty, że pokocham Czkawkę to bym go zabiła na miejscu, a tu proszę. Wróciliśmy do domu z powodu dość dużego mrozu. Zapytałam chłopaka jak tam jego relacje z ojcem. Nie było najlepiej, a mój ukochany nie chciał mi o niczym powiedzieć. Wiem, że on czasem jest nieobecny, ale za to go kocham. Czasem potrzebna jest cisza. Lepiej milczeć niż powiedzieć coś bardzo głupiego. Położyłam się na łóżku w swoim pokoju chłopak mocno mnie przytulił. Mówił jakie to ma szczęście, że mnie poznał, że jestem jego największym skarbem. "No tak cały Czkawka". Następnego dnia na Smoczej Arenie. Hej wszystkim. Taa. Cześć. - Powiedziała nie przedrzeźniając Mieczyka. A tej co? - szepnęła do Czkawki. Nie mam pojęcia, ale też się zastanawiam. - Nie pocałował jej za co była mu wdzięczna. Nikt miał na razie nie wiedzieć o tym iż są razem. <Śledzik> To co dziś robimy? Ja to bym się wybrał na Smoczą Wyspę. Co wy na to? Przecież byliśmy tam ostatnio. Nie nudzi ci się? Jemu może nie, to tobie się nudzi. - I zaczęła się kłótnia. "Wrócili" - pomyślałam. Nagle ktoś szarpnął mnie w tył. Prawie się przewróciłam. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i prawie dotknęłam ust Czkawki. Na szczęście nikt nas chyba nie widział. Wieczorem po skończonych zajęciach w Smoczej Akademii wzięłam Wichurkę na podniebne loty. Berk z góry nocą była bardzo śliczna. W niektórych domach świeciły się lampy. W innych panował półmrok, a nawet mimo wczesnej (jak dla mnie) pory było ciemno. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą trzepotanie skrzydeł. Odwróciłam głowę. CZKAWKA. Któż by inny. Dałam mu znak i zaczęliśmy się ścigać. Wygrał oczywiście on. Pogratulowałam mu i wylądowaliśmy na pobliskiej wyspie. Następnym razem będzie lepiej. Zależy dla kogo. Ha ha - zaczęłam się śmiać, a chłopak przybliżył się do mnie. Objął mnie w pasie i pocałunkiem przerwał moje chichoty. Zamknęłam oczy i modliłam się w duchu by nikt nas nie widział. Później siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. Czkawka bardzo mnie kocha i wiem, ze oddałby dla mnie wszystko... Rozdział 2 - Tajemnica, która ma pozostać tajemnicą... Zima minęła spokojnie. Wiosna przyniosła dużo szczęśliwych i zarazem cudownych dni przepełnionych miłością mojego chłopaka do mnie. Codziennie do mnie przychodził i pytał czy się z nim gdzieś nie wybiorę. Dzisiaj było podobnie. Zgodziłam się. Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. Mianowicie? Ja ... No ... ten... Wyduś to wreszcie - roześmiałam się. Astrid Hofferson ... - wstrzymałam oddech. On nigdy nie mówił do mnie w taki sposób. Niestety nie dane mu było skończyć. Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk rogu. Czkawka opuścił głowę. Widać było, że chciał mi powiedzieć coś ważnego. Westchnęłam głośno. Dobra ja idę. To pewnie coś ważnego. Ale... - nie skończyłam, bo pocałował mnie w usta i pożegnał się. Usiadłam na trawie i popatrzyłam w niebo. Odważyłam się jednak pójść za chłopakiem. Nie musisz za mną iść. Zostań. Jeśli coś ... Nie wygłupiaj się. Idę z tobą. Doszliśmy do portu. Nadpływał statek. Patrzyłam w dal. Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Gdy dobił do brzegu odsunęłam się w tył. Chłopak za to wystąpił na przód i puścił moją dłoń przez co poczułam się mniej pewnie. Osoba, która zauważyłam na statku skądś znałam. Podeszłam do dziewczyny, która właśnie zeszła na ląd. Irma? - szepnęłam. A ty to niby kto? Astrid kto to jest? - Zapytał, ale ja zaczęłam płakać i uciekłam do siebie. Wbiegłam po schodach i zatrzasnęłam drzwi do swojego pokoju. Po chwili usłyszałam stukanie. Domyśliłam się, że to Czkawka. Drzwi do mojego pokoju były lekko uchylone. Mój chłopak wszedł do środka i usiadł obok mnie. O nic nie pytał za co byłam mu wdzięczna. Powoli przytulił mnie do siebie i otarł moje łzy spływające po twarzy. Ja wtuliłam się w niego, a on spokojnie zapytał. Ej.. Co jest? Nie odpowiedziałam. Łzy poleciały mi jeszcze gwałtowniej. Wiedziałam, że przy nim mogę płakać ile chcę. Hej Astrid, spokojnie - zaczął mną kołysać. Czułam ciepło, które rozpychało mnie od środka. Postanowiłam, że muszę mu powiedzieć. Irma to ... - Czkawka popatrzył na mnie wyczekująco. to? Czkawka!!! No błagam. Dobra ja idę. Przyjdę do ciebie później. Połóż się i śpij. Jesteś padnięta. Czkawka! No idę już! - odkrzyknął. Nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Nie zostaniesz sama. Obiecujesz? Obiecuję. Hej. Zostałam sama. Położyłam się na łóżku i próbowałam zasnąć. Tak, byłam padnięta, ale sen przychodził ciężko. Widziałam przed swoimi powiekami twarz Irmy i ten jej głupi uśmieszek. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale na szczęście się powstrzymałam. Wstałam z łóżka i cicho otworzyłam drzwi do mojego pokoju. Usłyszałam jakby kroki za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się i szepnęłam. Czkawka? No chyba jednak nie. Co ty tu robisz? Wynoś się. - Chciałam wzywać pomocy, ale dziewczyna przyłożyła mi swoją rękę do ust. Po czym ujęła moją dłoń i przecięła ją nożem. Cicho pisnęłam. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Ale wkrótce ona wszystko wyjaśniła. Powiesz coś komuś, a gorzko pożałujesz. Ty albo twój chłopak. Patrzyłam jak krew leje się z mojej ręki. Spojrzałam w podłogę. Zrozumiałaś? Tak (szeptem). To dobrze... siostrzyczko. Rozdział 3 - Nowa nadzieja istnieje Szybko wróciłam do pokoju. Nie chciałam by Irma mnie widziała dlatego wyszłam oknem. Zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Ręka strasznie mnie bolała, ale próbowałam nie rozklejać się. Nie zauważyłam zbliżającego się chłopaka i wpadłam na niego. I stąd ni zowąd leżałam na Czkawce. Hej piękna - chciał mnie pocałować. Ale ja odsunęłam się od niego. - Co się stało? Nic, nic. Twoja ręka. Asti proszę, powiedz mi co jest nie tak. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco, ale ja nic nie powiedziałam. A co miałam niby rzec, że Irma jest moją siostra, ze mnie zabije, a w najgorszym wypadku zrobi coś Czkawce jeśli powiem całą prawdę. Nie, nie mogłam nikogo narażać. Odrzekłam cicho, że nic mi nie jest. Czkawka tak czy inaczej złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do domu. W pewnym momencie stanęłam. Zobaczyłam, że nadchodzi Irma. W kieszeni miała nóż, którym parę chwil temu rozcięła mi rękę. Miała zadowoloną minę, ja za to na odwrót. Zaczęłam cicho popłakiwać. Na nieszczęście usłyszał to Czkawka i wziął mnie na ręce. Nie chciałam by traktował mnie jak dziecko, które nie potrafi samo chodzić i sobie ogólnie poradzić. Doszliśmy do jego domu. Ostrożnie posadził mnie na łóżku, a sam zaczął grzebać po szafce. Po chwili usiadł obok mnie i zaczął owijać moją dłoń bandażem. Widziałam po jego oczach, że chce wiedzieć wszystko co przed nim okrywam jednak ja nie odezwałam się ani słowem. Położył się koło mnie i zaczął gładzić moje włosy. Uwielbiałam kiedy to robił. Położyłam głowę na jego piersi i powoli zamykałam oczy. Czkawka to zauważył i przykrył mnie kocem. Przytuliłam go do siebie i powoli odpłynęłam w krainę snów. Obudziłam się po około dwóch godzinach zauważyłam, że chłopaka nie ma przy mnie, więc wyszłam na podwórko i poszłam się przejść. Było ciepło, a na niebie nie było ani jednej nawet najmniejszej chmurki. Wspaniały dzień na spacer. Szkoda tylko, że nie było przy mnie Czkawki. Usiadłam na trawie. Chwilę później usłyszałam jak ktoś się zbliża. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam mojego chłopaka. Podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w usta. Uśmiechnęłam się. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć co przede mną ukrywasz. A ukrywam coś? Nie kłam, ok? - popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym sam za siebie, ze mam mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Czkawka zrozum ja chcę cię tylko chronić. Astrid, ale ja nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Nie. - Popłynęły mi pierwsze łzy. - Ona zagroziła, że jeśli powiem to mnie zabije, a w najgorszym wypadku coś ci zrobi. Nic mi nie zrobi, ale kto to ta ONA? Nie mogę powiedzieć. Możesz. Nikogo tu nie ma. Mylisz się. Ona ma pełno sprzymierzeńców. Śledzą mnie, a ona sama.... Grozi ci? Tak, ale nie chcę o tym mówić, ok? Dobrze, nie będę się wtrącał. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Wspominaliśmy chwile spędzone razem. Cóż może być lepszego gdy na świecie jest tyle zła. W końcu Czkawka powiedział: Mam do ciebie bardzo ważne pytanie. Myślę, ze tym razem nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. No więc? (klękając) Astrid Hofferson czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie? Tak! Oczywiście, że tak - pocałowałam go, a on założył mi pierścionek wykonany ze złota na palec. (Znajdziecie to opowiadanie także tutaj Hiccstrid Forever ) Rozdział 4 - Nikt miał nie wiedzieć... Minęło kilka dni. Siedziałam właśnie na klifie i patrzyłam w morze. Nagle poczułam czyjeś usta na moim karku. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Stał i trzymał kwiatek. Wręczył mi go, a ja przytuliłam się do niego. Jak tam kochanie? Jesteś na mnie zła? Nie odzywasz się do mnie. Co źle zrobiłem? Nic. Nie jestem wcale zła, po prostu ... z resztą po co będę ci mówić. Czemu ty jesteś taka. Znaczy jaka? - popatrzyłam na niego wzrokiem, który mówił, że nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi. Czemu nie chcesz podzielić się ze mną twoimi problemami? Zwalczymy je razem. Jesteśmy już prawie jednością. Nie, i nigdy nie będziemy. Odeszłam. Chłopak nie szedł za mną. Było mi trochę wstyd, że go odtrącałam. Nasza miłość przechodziła trudne chwile tak jak my. Wiedziałam, że on mnie kocha, ale co mam niby zrobić? Weszłam do domu i zamknęłam drzwi. Stanęłam do nich plecami i upadłam. Zaczęłam płakać. Na zewnątrz było już cicho. Zbliżał się wieczór. Udałam się na górę do siebie. Schyliłam się i włożyłam rękę pod łóżko. Wyciągnęłam brązowy zeszyt. Otworzyłam go i ujrzałam portret Czkawki. Przekartkowałam notes i patrzyłam na pożółkłe stronice. Wszędzie były daty i wydarzenia. Zatrzymałam rękę i spojrzałam na jedną ze stron. Tekst był następujący: "23 marca ok. godz. 14.00 Dzisiaj na Berk wydarzyła się rzecz niesłychana. Przypłynęła moja ,,ukochana" (z sarkazmem) siostra. Czkawka patrzył na nią i cały czas nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Co on sobie wyobrażał. Tekst trochę dalej: "23 marca ok. godz. 21.00 Irma poszła już spać. Tajemnica ma pozostać tajemnicą. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogę się nikomu zwierzyć? Dlaczego? Może dlatego, ze się boję sześć lat starszej siostry, która mi grozi, albo dlatego, że chcę chronić osobę, która kocham ponad życie. Tylko czy jest jeszcze szansa, żeby go ochronić? Zamknęłam notes, ale odważyłam się coś w nim napisać. Szybko zaostrzyłam węgielek i zaczęłam od słów: "27 marca godz. 19.57 Dzień mijał bez zakłóceń dopóki nie spotkałam Czkawki. No i znowu zaczęła się kłótnia. Ja naprawdę nie chciałam mu nic złego powiedzieć. Dręczą mnie wyrzuty sumienia. A to wszystko przez tę głupią Irmę. Chłopak, który mi się oświadczył chciałby być przy mnie i co? Nie może, bo jeszcze bym mu powiedziała. Ale cóż. Nie miałam siły dalej się zwierzać. Ciężko mi się pisało, bo praktycznie nic nie widziałam przez te idiotyczne łzy. Wszędzie było cicho. Zaczęłam cicho nucić starą pieśń, która nauczyłam się już we wczesnym dzieciństwie: "Słońce smutku wypali ziemię mróz w lód przemieni nocy łzy, księżyc roziskrzy śniegowy puch, w końcu wiosna wróci, ale nie ty." Co ja właściwie robię? Ze sobą, swoim życiem. Dlaczego nie chcę walczyć? Dobra postanowiłam. Jeszcze dzisiaj powiem o wszystkim Czkawce. Wyszłam z domu. Było całkiem ciemno, ale znałam tę drogę na pamięć. By nie budzić wodza weszłam oknem do pokoju Czkawki. Mój chłopak słodko spał w swoim łóżku. Szturchnęłam go. Nie obudził się. Zepchnęłam go z łóżka. Co? Co się dzieje? Astrid? Tak, to ja ... Astrid. Moja tajemnicza dziewczyna, ach tak. Coś byś mi chciała powiedzieć? Tak - powiedziałam siadając na podłodze obok chłopaka. A więc słucham. Zacznę od początku. Po pierwsze Irma to moja siostra - na początku szeptałam, później mówiłam bardziej pewnie. - Kiedyś dawno temu kiedy nie mieszkaliśmy jeszcze na Berk mieszkała z nami. Była odtrącana od rówieśników, ja za to na odwrót. Stawała się coraz bardziej samolubna i złowrogo patrzyła na każdego. Miała chłopaka, ale on niestety zakochał się we mnie. Wtedy próbowała mnie nawet zabić. Rodzice ją odrzucili. - Zaczęłam szlochać. - Ja nie chciałam, żeby tak się stało. Mimo wszystko próbowałam tez zapomnieć, ale ... - nie mówiłam już dalej. Łzy lały mi się strumieniami. Czkawka przytulił mnie do siebie i zaczął uspokajać. Ciii.... już jest ok. Ona cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie pozwolę jej na to. To wszystko nie była twoja wina. Ale ona coś ci zrobi, albo... Nic nam nie będzie. Gdzie ona jest? U mnie. Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego tak się bałaś. - Wytarłam łzy. - Chodź, musimy ją schwytać. Czy naprawdę muszę tam iść? Nie chcę jej widzieć. Dobrze, to zostań. Połóż się i śpij. O nic się nie martw. pójdę powiedzieć ojcu. (Teraz będę pisać jako Czkawka) Opowiedziałem ojcu o Irmie i od razu wybraliśmy się do domu Astrid. Dziewczyna spała na górze. Otworzyłem drzwi do jej pokoju i po cichu wszedłem do środka. Na stole leżały stare listy, ale nie miałem czasu czytać o czym są. Ujrzałem jednak jednego adresata. Nazywał się John. Szybko zerknąłem na kartki papieru leżące obok. Napis na jednej z nich brzmiał: "Plan zemsty nr. 1. Zaciągnąć Astrid na jedną z wysp i udać się tam z bronią." Ona jest jakaś nienormalna. - Pomyślałem. Podszedłem do niej i obudziłem. Co ty robisz w moim pokoju co?! Idziesz z nami. A gdzie co? Jest środek nocy. Najpierw do lochów, a później do Astrid. Przeprosisz ją. A więc ta idiotka ci o wszystkim powiedziała, co? Tylko szkoda, że już jej nie ocalisz. John! - krzyknęła. W oknie pojawił się chłopak. Już wiedział co miał zrobić. Nie! Astrid - szepnął i szybko wybiegł z domu dziewczyny. Pobiegłem do swojej chaty. Wszedłem na górę, a cały widok pokoju przysłoniły mi łzy. (Tekst "Słońce smutku (...)" pochodzi z jednej z książek serii SoLL) Rozdział 5 (jako Czkawka) Pokój był w fatalnym stanie. Widać było przeciwstawianie się Astrid. Z moich oczu coraz więcej płynęło łez. Jak mogłem pozwolić by ją zabrali? Musiałem ją teraz odnaleźć. Tylko gdzie mam jej szukać? Szybko pobiegłem do lochów gdzie miała zostać zabrana Irma. Dziewczyna siedziała skulona i kacie jednej z celi. Szybko zacząłem: Gdzie ona jest? Ale, że kto? No Astrid oczywiście. Gdzie ona jest?! Nie twoja sprawa. Już i tak jej nie ocalisz. Otworzyłem drzwi. Dziewczyna wstała. Nie dałem jej wyjść. Podszedłem do niej i przyłożyłem jej nóż do szyi. Powiedz gdzie ona jest, bo nie ręczę za siebie. Dobra, ok. Powiem, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Wypuścisz mnie. Dobra, a teraz gadaj. Na wyspie Łupieżców. Jak to? Pracujesz dla Albrechta? - popatrzyłem na nią, ona pokiwała głową. - Jednak Astrid miała rację. Nie można ci ufać. No patrz, a ja myślałam, że ty umiesz myśleć - uśmiechnęła się. Popatrzyłem na nią surowym wzrokiem. - No to jak wypuścisz mnie? Otworzyłem na oścież drzwi, a dziewczyna wyszła. Nie wiedziałem czy mówiła prawdę, ale musiałem jak najszybciej odnaleźć Astrid. Nie wiadomo we jakim jest stanie. (jako Astrid) Siedziałam skulona w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Po cichu popłakiwałam, ale starałam się być dzielna. Porwali mnie i uwięzili. Przysłuchałam się ich rozmowie. Rozpoznałam głos Albrechta i Bestiala. Mówili, że muszą mieć Szczerbatka i mnie, żeby Czkawka się poddał. Wiem, że on mnie uratuje, ale co z Irmą. Czy zechce panienka wstać? Po co? szepnęłam. A po to by ukochany Czkawka widział panienkę z daleka. - Nie odpowiedziałam. Mężczyzna pociągnął mnie do siebie i wziął na ręce. Próbowałam walczyć, ale ten mocno mnie trzymał. Usłyszałam szelest. Modliłam się, żeby to był Czkawka. Niestety trafiłam na Albrechta. Zamknąć ja w więzieniu. Zamknęli mnie w więzieniu. Siedziałam i płakałam, czułam, że już nigdy nie zobaczę słońca. Nagle coś usłyszałam i zobaczyłam Irmę. Irma? - szepnęłam - Co tu robisz? - nie miałam siły mówić. Do tego było mi zimno. Dziewczyna zeszła do mnie i popatrzyła na mnie przez kratę. Teraz może już wiesz jak czułam się zamknięta, pozostawiona sama sobie. Ale czy ja ci coś zrobiłam? Ty może nie, ale nasi rodzice to już tak. Zawsze byłaś na pierwszym miejscu, mnie nikt nie chciał! - krzyczała. Zaczęłam płakać nie chciałam tego słuchać. - Wiesz jak ja się wtedy czułam? Nie nie wiesz, bo to ty siedziałaś całymi dniami na łąkach, byłaś ubierana w kwiaty. Ja nie chciałam. Przepraszam - krzyknęłam przez łzy. Dławiłam się nimi. Irma patrzyła na mnie pełna gniewu. Miała w ręku klucze. Otworzyła kratę i weszła do mnie. Na rękach i nogach miałam kajdany, ciężkie żelazne kajdany. Dziewczyna podeszła i złapała mnie za rękę po czym przyciągnęła do siebie. Szepnęła mi do ucha. Już nie masz za co. Jego i tak nie uratujesz. - I wyszła. Nie - krzyknęłam. Łzy lały się strumieniami po mojej twarzy. - Proszę weź mnie, nie jego. Zabij mnie, błagam, ale nie rób mu krzywdy. Ja tak strasznie przepraszam. Dziewczyna opuściła więzienie. Siedziałam cicho i płakałam. Bolały mnie oczy i gardło. Było mi zimno. Siedziałam tu już za długo. Czułam, że mam gorączkę. Nikt nie chciał dać mi odrobiny ciepłej zupy czy koca. Z każdym dniem coraz bliżej zapoznawałam się ze śmiercią. 'Rozdział 6 Samotna w mroku' (jako Czkawka) Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. Nie spałem, nie dawałem rady zasnąć. Obraz Astrid przypominał o tym, ze nie ochroniłem jej zbytnio. Szkoda tylko że tak późno zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Czkawka idź się przespać, proszę. - nie dała rady mnie wygonić na górę. Siedziałem dalej przy stole i rysowałem zmartwioną twarz Astrid. Nie mogę. Wiem, że za nią tęsknisz, ale to że nie będziesz spał w niczym nie pomoże. Pomyślimy rano co dalej. Zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze. - Nagle coś we mnie pękło. Zacząłem krzyczeć: Nie, nic nie będzie dobrze!Ja ją tam zostawiłem, to wszystko przeze mnie. - Zacząłem płakać. Łzy jakoś same płynęły. Od kilku dni je hamowałem, teraz nie dałem rady. Matka od razu mnie przytuliła. Tego chyba mi brakowało. Poszedłem na górę. Faktycznie byłem zmęczony, usnąłem od razu. Obudziłem się po kilku godzinach. Siedmiu czy ośmiu, nieistotne. Szczerbatek siedział przy drzwiach. Wypuściłem go i sam zszedłem na dół. Zobaczyłem Irmę, rzuciłem się na nią w porę jednak powstrzymała mnie matka. Co ona tu robi?! Spokojnie przyszłam porozmawiać. Nie mamy o czym. - Pozwoliłem jej jednak mówić. Może wiedziała coś o Astrid. Cały czas jednak ja myślałem o ukochanej. (jako Astrid) Czułam, że tracę siłę na dalszą walkę. Było coraz zimniej. Miałam zaczerwienione oczy i zalaną łzami twarz. Nikt jeszcze po mnie nie przyszedł, zaczęłam tracić nadzieję. I chociaż jestem nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson wcale się teraz tak nie czuję. (jako Czkawka) Następnego dnia wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem na Wyspę Łupieżców. Ujrzałem szare skały i przeszył mnie strach, jednak nie zawróciłem. Musiałem ją zobaczyć. Poczuć jej usta, dotknąć włosów. Coś kazało mi lecieć dalej, coś mnie prowadziło. Czułem, że jestem coraz bliżej. Zauważyłem przejście do lochów. Jedynym problemem był Bestial, który stał przed drzwiami. Podleciałem bliżej i zsiadłem ze smoka. Poleciłem Szczerbatkowi lecieć po pomoc a sam podszedłem do mężczyzny. Gdzie jest Astrid? A co stęskniłeś się za ukochaną? Co ci do tego? Puść ją! Weź mnie! Ciebie? Tak, mnie. Cóż muszę to przemyśleć. Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął. Więzienie było bardzo ciemne. Przeszliśmy obok celi Astrid. Leżała skulona na ziemi. Widziałem jak wstrząsa nią zimno. Zanim zakuli mnie w kajdany rzuciłem się na jej kratę. Nawet na mnie nie popatrzyła. "Co oni jej zrobili?". Złapali mnie i wsadzili do celi. Astrid! - krzyknąłem. Popatrzyła i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Nie wstała jednak. Po chwili usłyszałem suchy i ostry kaszel. Miałem łzy w oczach patrząc na nią. No, to teraz jesteście razem. Miałeś ją wypuścić. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy ona nawet nie wstanie. Zapłacicie mi za to. - On jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i ze śmiechem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Popatrzyłem znów na Astrid i powiedziałem: - Przepraszam kochanie. - Spróbowała się do mnie przyczołgać. Gdy była blisko krat z boku też się do niej przybliżyłem. Dotknąłem jej policzków i otarliśmy łzy spływające po twarzy. - Już dobrze. Nie płacz kochanie. Jakoś się stąd wydostaniemy. Wymyślę coś. - Chciałem ją przytulić, ale kraty nam to uniemożliwiały. Po jakiejś godzinie gdy cały czas ją podtrzymywałem zobaczyłem czarną mordkę mojego smoka. Był tam też Chmuroskok. Po paru chwilach zobaczyłem moją matkę razem z kluczami. W coś ty się znowu wpakował? W nic, chciałem ją tylko uratować. I tak jakoś wyszło - matka popatrzyła na Astrid gdy ta zakaszlała. Coś czuję, że nie jest z nią najlepiej. Weź ją. Podniosłem ją z ziemi. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Nikt na szczęście nie pilnował naszej celi dlatego niezauważenie polecieliśmy do domu. Some true love ... Rozdział 7 - Do końca razem Przylecieliśmy do domu. Stwierdziłem, że Astrid lepiej będzie przebywać u siebie w domu. Wichura patrzyła na swoją panią oczami pełnymi smutku, nie miałem jednak na to wpływu. Zszedłem ze Szczerbatka. W ramionach niosłem Astrid. Łzy pomieszane z kurzem i brudem płynęły jej po twarzy. Zaniosłem ją na górę. Zamknęła oczy, a ja położyłem ją na łóżku. Przykryłem trzema kodami jakie znalazłem i usiadłem obok. Musiałem teraz czekać. Wiedziałem, że ona może tego nie przeżyć, ale tak czy inaczej miałem nadzieję na całkiem inne zakończenie. Nastał wieczór. Oczy Astrid nadal były nieruchome. Poleciałem po Gothi. Staruszka zbadała moją ukochaną. Było bardzo źle. Teraz dla mnie liczyła się każda minuta. Tydzień później... Siedziałem właśnie przy oknie, spoglądając na Astrid. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie. Otworzyłem drzwi. W progu stała moja matka. Zaprosiłem ją do środka gestem ręki. Jeszcze się nie obudziła? Nie - popatrzyłem na ukochaną. Ty ją kochasz. Naprawdę bardzo widać? Siedzisz przy niej całymi dniami, więc jak myślisz? Bardzo kocham, dlatego nie mogę jej teraz stracić. Tylko nie wymyśl czegoś głupiego. Moje pomysły są podobno szalone. to ja cię z nią teraz zostawię - powiedziała po czym wstała i odeszła. Nagle Astrid otworzyła oczy. Popatrzyłem na nią, a ona na mnie. Uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech z samej tęsknoty. Długo spałam? - zapytała i usiadła. Całą wieczność - odparłem, a ona zaczęła się śmiać. Ah... Mówiłeś rodzicom? A o czym? - pokazała pierścionek, który ode mnie dostała. Powiedziałem - Nie. Trzeba im powiedzieć chodź. Astrid powinnaś leżeć, a nie biegać po wiosce. Martwię się. Wiem. Wszystko jest ok - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie. Ona to umie przekonywać. Od razu jej uwierzyłem. Pomogłem jej ubrać kożuch i zeszliśmy na dół, trzymając się za ręce. Wyszedłem pierwszy. Przed domem była Atem - matka Astrid. Gdy nas zobaczyła, pierwsze co, to przytuliła córkę. Odparłem, że zaraz wrócimy. Nie miała nic przeciwko. Weszliśmy do mojego domu. Dawno mnie tu nie było, bo cały czas siedziałem przy Astrid. Przy stole rozmawiali moi rodzice. Gdy weszliśmy popatrzyli na nas. Bez chwili ciszy, powiedziałem: Mamo, tato chcemy wam coś powiedzieć. O co chodzi? - zapytał patrząc na Astrid. Ona musiała to powiedzieć. Jesteśmy zaręczeni. Po tych słowach Valka i Stoick wstali. Ojciec klepnął mnie po ramieniu i pocałował Astrid. Matka nas przytuliła. Wieczorem mieliśmy to ogłosić przy całej wiosce. Mój ojciec ogłosił bal. (Jako Astrid) Wszyscy mieli się dowiedzieć, że ja i Czkawka jesteśmy zaręczeni. Zawsze starałam się to ukrywać, ze względu na pytania Smoczych Jeźdźców. Teraz wszystko miało być wyjawione. Czkawka mówił, że szykowałam się chyba z godzinę. Jednak kiedy mnie zobaczył odjęło mu mowę. Czemu zawsze się tak nie ubierasz? - walnęłam go w ramię i uśmiechnęłam się. - Naprawdę musisz? To mój obowiązek. Weszliśmy do Twierdzy. Była cała wioska. Wszyscy na nas patrzyli. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce, a nikt jeszcze przecież o nas nie wiedział. Podeszłam do matki. Stała cała rozpromieniona. Na pewno już wiedziała. Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytała z wyrzutem. Bo byś wszystkim wygadała - matka uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziałam co to znaczy. - OK. Komu powiedziałaś? Cioci Selenii. Co? Dobrze, że ona tu nie mieszka. Ma przypłynąć. - Gdy to usłyszałam prawie zemdlałam. Na szczęście za mną stał Czkawka. Podparłam się na nim. Kto to ta Selenia? Miałam już odpowiedzieć, ale poprosił nas wódz. Szczerze wolałabym, żeby to on to ogłosił, a nie my, ale nie odezwałam się ani słowem. Lekko się denerwowałam. Popatrzyłem znacząco na Czkawkę. Dałam mu znak, by to on o wszystkim powiedział. Uśmiechnął się. Myślę, że zrozumiał. W kącie stała Irma. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Szybko jednak je otarłam. Przeszliśmy na środek. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były w naszym kierunku. Czkawka wygłosił swoją (chyba wcześniej już przygotowaną) mowę, bo była bardzo piękna i dostaliśmy furę oklasków. Byliśmy cały czas w centrum uwagi. Nagle podeszła do mnie Heathera. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Nie chciałam jeszcze po raz kolejny opowiadać o Irmie. Na szczęście wyręczył mnie Czkawka. Nie było kiedy. - Odparł i poprosił mnie do tańca. Zgodziłam się. Tańczyliśmy na środku sali patrząc sobie w oczy. Nagle świat przestał istnieć. Byłam tylko ja i on. Nie liczyło się nic, tylko nasze usta, spotykające w pocałunku. Rozdział 8 - Szukając miłości Rankiem następnego dnia, wstałam z łóżka przed świtem. Chciałam jeszcze polatać na Wichurce, nim spotkam się z Czkawką na klifie. Nie mogłam zapomnieć wczorajszego dnia. Nagle podeszła do mnie Irma. Wystraszyłam się i odskoczyłam. Nie bój się. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Nie wierzę ci, Czkawka! Proszę nie krzycz - nie wiedziałam, co ma zamiar zrobić, ale umilkłam. Czego chcesz? - warknęłam. Chcę żebyś mi wybaczyła. Ja nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić. Po prostu ci zazdrościłam. Proszę. Wiesz co, nie chcę twoich przeprosin. Zepsułaś mi życie. Wsiadłam na Wichurę i odleciałam. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. Lecąc nie zwracałam na nic uwagi. Byłam zła. "Przeprosin się jej zachciało. To pewnie znowu jakaś durna sztuczka z jej strony." - pomyślałam i wylądowałam na pobliskiej wyspie. Zeszłam że smoczycy i usiadłam na trawie. Zaczęłam płakać. Nie wiem o co. Chyba o wszystko. Miałam dość. Jakby można było cofnąć czas. Nagle, ktoś dotknął moje ramię. Usłyszałam stukot żelaza. Szybko otarłam łzy żeby chociaż on ich nie widział. Hej piękna - pocałował mnie, ale chyba poczuł moją wilgotną twarz, bo zapytał - Co się stało? Cześć. Nic, tylko tak po prostu płaczę. Taa akurat ... Przede mną nic nie ukryjesz. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, znów się rozpłakałam. Przytulił mnie. Czułam się taka bezpieczna. I gdybym tylko mogła, zostałabym w jego ramionach na zawsze. Czkawka niestety znów powtórzył pytanie. Co jest... hmm? Chodzi o Irmę. Wypuściliśmy ją z więzienia. No właśnie. Dlaczego? Ona próbowała mnie zabić. Nie martwisz się? Ja wiem. Bardzo się martwię, ale to twoja siostra, może powinnaś spędzić z nią trochę czasu i spróbować z nią porozmawiać. Dziękuję za wsparcie - odparłam z sarkazmem i wstałam. Chłopak podszedł do mnie. Pocałował mnie w szyję. Uśmiechnęłam się. Może i on ma rację. Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze trochę czasu (czytaj: około 2 godzin). Nagle Czkawka się zerwał. Na Thora, on mnie zabije. Co się dzieje? Muszę już lecieć. Spotkamy się wieczorem? OK. U mnie czy u ciebie? U mnie. I tak będziemy sami, bo rodzice idą na jakąś tam zabawę do jakiejś tam rodziny z innej wyspy. Jakaś siostra mamy czy coś. I co ty się nie wybierasz? Powiedziałem, że będę zajęty, więc możesz spokojnie przyjść. Dobrze, to do wieczora. Poleciał. Ja nie miałam zamiaru jeszcze wracać do domu. Nie chciałam też siedzieć tu na trawie, więc wsiadłam na Wichurkę i poleciałam na Smoczą Wyspę. Leciałam patrząc w morze. Przypomniałam sobie pierwszy lot z Czkawką na Szczerbatku. To było już 5 lat temu, ale pamiętam ten dzień jakby był wczoraj. Nagle, znalazłam się nad celem swojej podróży. Zeskoczyłam ze smoczycy i zauważyłam całkiem nowego smoka. Wyglądem przypominał trochę Nocną Furię. Tyle, że miał niebieskie oczy i ogon, a wszystko inne miał czarne. To była smoczyca. Nie była duża. Postanowiłam opowiedzieć o niej Czkawce. Nigdy nie widział takie smoka. Przecież inaczej by mi o nim powiedział. Wróciłam do wioski. Poszłam do domu chłopaka. Zapukałam do drzwi. Nikogo nie było, więc poszłam do Akademii. Na środku stał Sączysmark trzymając i próbując znów uspokoić swojego smoka. Bliźniaki kłóciły się o coś czyli jak zwykle nic się nie zmieniło, a Śledzik przeglądał Księgę Smoków. Hej wszystkim - powiedziałam. No hej piękna - znowu zaczął tą swoją gadkę. Nie zapominaj, że jestem zaręczona. Biedny Sączysmark nie ma dziewczyny - zaczął śpiewać. Szpadka przyłączyła się do niego. <Śledzik> Dobra, dobra. A coś ty taka zadowolona? A nic. Mogę zobaczyć na sekundkę Księgę? - zapytałam nie mówiąc nic o nowym smoku. <Śledzik> Ok. A Czkawka już wrócił? Nie wiem. Szukałam go, ale nie wiem gdzie jest. Myślałem, że ty mężczyzn trzymasz krótko - gdyby się nie odsunął to dostałby toporem. Lata wprawy jak to nazwę. Nie wszystkich. Powiedział, że gdzieś się spieszy, ale gdzie to nie odparł. <Śledzik> Mówił coś o tym, że ma coś załatwić u Pyskacza. Dzięki - powiedziałam i szybko przejrzałam księgę. Nie było tego smoka czyli ja odkryłam nowy gatunek. Pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi i pobiegłam do Pyskacza. Wbiegłam do kuźni. Mój narzeczony siedział przy stole i coś rysował. Podeszłam do niego bardzo cicho i powiedziałam: Śliczne. Natychmiast się odwrócił i schował rysunek. Nie zdążyłam zobaczyć co to było. Pocałowałam go w szyję. Nigdy mnie tak nie zaskakuj. Co to było? - zapytałam bo byłam bardzo ciekawa. Nic ważnego. Idziemy do domu? Jasne. Szliśmy w ciszy. Czkawka nic nie mówił co było aż dziwne. Postanowiłam, że zacznę rozmowę. To kiedy ślub? Jaki ślub? - wyrwałam go chyba z zamyślenia, bo tak zapytał jakby nie wiedział. No jak to jaki? Nasz. Nie mam pojęcia. Nie mam siły nad tym myśleć. Mam wątpliwości. Masz wątpliwości do tego czy mnie kochasz? - zaczęłam się denerwować. Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu nie chcę później czegoś żałować. O co ci chodzi? O nic, po prostu chcę jeszcze poczekać, zastanowić się. Myślałam, że jesteś inny, że mnie kochasz i chcesz być ze mną jak najszybciej. Ale jesteś po prostu zwykłym dupkiem, który nie wiem jak powiedzieć dziewczynie, że może sobie dać spokój. - krzyknęłam. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Chłopak stał wpatrzony we mnie ale ja tylko pobiegłam do domu. Przy stole siedziała mama. Cześć córciu. Myślałam, że jesteś z Czkawką. Tak, byłam, ale z nami koniec. Wbiegłam na górę i zamknęłam drzwi. Zrezygnowana padłem na łóżko i zaczęłam szlochać. Nie czułam strachu czy tym bardziej smutku, ale gniew. Jak on mógł. Jeśli mnie nie kocha to niech to powie, a nie przeciąga. Tyle chłopaków się do mnie przyklejało. Na pewno każdy był lepszy od niego. Rzuciłam toporem w drzwi, bo usłyszałam pukanie. Asti to tylko ja. Powiedz co się stało. Idź sobie, chcę być sama. Jestem twoją matką, chodź porozmawiamy. Nie chcę nikogo widzieć. Ani ciebie, ani jego i nikogo w ogóle. Mam was dość. Usłyszałam oddalającego się kroki. Ktoś schodził na dół. Wyciągnęłam topór i zamknęłam oczy zasypiając na łóżku. (Jako Czkawka, żeby tak dla odmiany opowiedzieć co on zrobił) Stałem jeszcze chwilę na placu po czym ruszyłem do domu. Rodzice jeszcze nie wrócili. Wszedłem na górę do swojego pokoju. Co nie tak zrobiłem? Kocham ją ponad życie, ale wcale tego nie pokazuję. Położyłem się spać. Rankiem usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Leniwie otworzyłem oczy. Ktoś zapukał do środka. Wstałem i otworzyłem drzwi do pokoju. W progu stała moja matka. Hej. I jak było na imprezie? Bardzo przyjemnie. Szkoda, że nie było cię tam z Astrid. Tak w ogóle to szukam jej. Jest tu? Nie, od wczoraj jej nie widziałem - odparłem smutno i popatrzyłem przez okno. Co się stało? < Pokłóciliśmy się. Później widziałem jak wbiegła do domu. OK, ale w domu jej nie ma. Jak to? Musimy ją jak najszybciej znaleźć. Pobiegliśmy do Atem. Siedziała zapłakana w kuchni. Podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem: Nie martw się, znajdziemy ją. Czkawka, coś ty jej znowu zrobił. O co się kłóciliście? Chciałem poczekać ze ślubem. Nie powinienem jej wszystkich moich myśli mówić, ale tak jakoś... Nie kończ, tylko idź jej szukać. Czkawka ma rację, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Czkawka zbierz jeźdźców i przeszukajcie wyspę. Na wyspie jej nie ma. Zostawiła list. Mogę zobaczyć? Podała mi kartkę. Odczytałam pismo dziewczyny. Tekst brzmiał: "Nie martwcie się o mnie, a szczególnie ty Czkawka, bo z nami koniec. Nie szukajcie mnie. Jestem bezpieczna na Wyspie Łupieżców. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Astrid." To do niej niepodobne. Nigdy by tak nie napisała. Ktoś ją zmusił. Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Wczoraj naprawdę była na ciebie wściekła. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Wasza kłótnia musiała być bardzo ważna, bo ciężko ją przeżywała. Ona cię kocha ja to wiem, ale ma charakterek. Jej ojciec był taki sam. A więc dobrze polecę do Łupieżców. Naprawdę się o nią martwię. Może mnie zabierzesz ze sobą? Lepiej dla ciebie żebyś została na Berk. Czkawka się tym zajmie. Chodź ze mną. Matka zabrała Atem do nas, a ja czym prędzej wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy w stronę wrogiej wyspy. Lecąc nad skałami terytorium wroga, przeszył mnie strach, ale miałem nadzieję, że odnajdę ukochaną. (Jako Astrid) Wylądowałam na Wyspie Łupieżców. Nie chodziło o zdradę Berk czy coś tego typu. Po prostu nie miałam gdzie się podziać, a niedawno usłyszałam rozmowę matki z jakimś mężczyzną o moim ojcu. Podobno był jednym ze sług Albrechta. Wichurkę zostawiłam na dworze i weszłam środka czegoś typu Twierdzy. W kącie siedział jakiś chłopak. Był starszy ode mnie może ze dwa lata. Podeszłam do niego bardzo cicho żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Hej. Pomożesz mi? Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? Radzę ci uciekać jeśli chcesz żeby Albrecht cię nie znalazł. Jestem Astrid Hofferson, z wyspy Berk. Szukam swojego ojca. Znasz może Daga Hoffersona? Tak znam. Tak w ogóle, to jestem Tristan. Pokażę ci ojca jeśli mnie stąd uwolnisz. Jak widzisz jestem przykuty łańcuchami do ziemi Taa ... Zauważyłam. Dobra chodź. Uwolniłam chłopaka i poszliśmy do podziemi. Tristan miał przy sobie miecz, a ja topór. Zobaczyłam mężczyznę w celi. "To on" usłyszałam głos Tristana. Tata? - zapytałam ze łzami w oczach. Astrid? Moja córeczka? - pokiwałam drogą. Były kraty. Piekielne kraty, które nas dzieliły zardzewiały już dawno. Tata patrzył mi w oczy. Ja go pamiętałam tylko z obrazów, a teraz zobaczyłam jego twarz na żywo. Byłam bardzo uradowana. Postanowiłam go uratować. (Jako Czkawka) Razem że Szczerbatkiem oblecieliśmy wyspę dookoła dwa razy. Nagle ujrzałem Wichurę. Kazałem mordce lądować. Posłuchał i już po kilku sekundach wchodziłem do Twierdzy Albrechta. Nie wiedziałem gdzie mam szukać narzeczonej, ale zeszłym do lochów. To co zobaczyłem rozgniewało mnie doszczętnie. Astrid całowała jakiegoś chłoptasia przy jednej z celi. Podszedłem do nich cicho i odciągnąłem starszego od siebie mężczyznę. Astrid wracamy do domu. I nawet mi nic nie tłumacz - warknąłem rozgniewany. A wracaj sobie sam. Miłego lotu życzę - odszczeknęła się. Że co proszę? Twoja matka się o ciebie martwi. Nie ma o co. Mam teraz ojca. Jakiego ojca? - pokazała na mężczyznę w celi. Wiedziałem, że to podstęp, bo ojciec Astrid nie żył od kilku lat, ale ona chyba tego jeszcze nie wiedziała. - To zwykła sztuczka! On nie żyje czy ty tego nie możesz spokojnie zrozumieć? Wiem, że było jej ciężko, ale musiała znać prawdę. Przytuliła się do tego palanta, a on zaśmiał się szczerze. Popatrzyła na niego z wykutym pytajnikiem na twarzy. Naprawdę dałaś się nabrać. Idiotka z ciebie. Jasne, że to nie twój ojciec. My wszystko mieliśmy zaplanowane, ale wam to już nikt nie pomoże. Straże! Przybiegli. Złapali nas. Astrid wzięli gdzie indziej. Krzyknęła: Czkawka! Postanowiłem działać. Ona też to zrobiła. Strażników było tylko dziesięciu. Rozprawiliśmy się z nimi i zaczęliśmy uciekać. Nagle usłyszałem jak Astrid krzyczy. Trzymał ją owy mężczyzna, z którym się całowała. Zachowałam zimną krew i rzuciłem się na niego z nożem. Astrid się uwolniła, ale my walczyliśmy dalej. Po chwili Tristan wziął ją z powrotem w żelazny uścisk i przyłożył jej sztylet do szyi. Rzuć broń inaczej ją zabiję. Rozdział 9 - Jeśli kochasz to przetrwasz Dobra, rzuciłem. Teraz ją puść. Ani mi się śni. Nie wytrzymałem i rzuciłem się na niego z zapasowym nożem. "Czyli tak się bawimy" pomyślałem. Tristan popchnął Astrid na bok. Uderzyła głową w kamień i zemdlała. Podbiegł do mnie i wbił swój miecz w moje żebro. Cicho jęknąłem, ale wykorzystałem okazję i wbiłem mu nóż prosto w serce. Usłyszałem walki na dworze. Czułem ból. Popatrzyłem na Astrid. Nad okiem miała głęboką ranę. Ja miałem wbity sztylet w żebro. Zobaczyłem jej piękne oczy nade mną. Obudziła się. Ja jednak czułem, że umieram. Widziałem przez mgłę, a później nie było już nic tylko ciemność. (jako Astrid) Jaka ja byłam głupia. Co chciałam udowodnić? Szybko razem z pomocą Wichury i Szczerbatka ułożyłam Czkawkę na grzbiecie smoczycy. Ja sama miałam lecieć na Szczerbatku. Nigdy samotnie nie latałam na Nocnej Furii lecz dzisiaj musiałam to zrobić ze względu na mojego narzeczonego. Znów zaczęłam tak na niego mówić. Zrozumiałam, że bardzo go kocham. Nie wiem skąd u mnie te wahania nastroju. Dolecieliśmy. Była późna noc. Podbiegła do mnie Valka i moja mama. Nareszcie. Dziecko co ci się stało? - dotknęła mojej rany. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałam. Nic mi nie jest. Gorzej z Czkawką. Ja nie chciałam żeby tak się stało. Nie miałam pojęcia. Ja tak strasznie przepraszam - zaczęłam płakać, ale Valka nic nie powiedziała tylko przytuliła mnie. Zanieśli Czkawkę do niego do pokoju. Przyszła Gothi i profesjonalnie (jeśli można to tak nazwać) wyjęła sztylet z jego żebra. Cicho jęknął. Zaczął się budzić. Na początku się przestraszył. Wokół jego łóżka stali oprócz mnie Valka, Stoick, Pyskacz, Gothi i moja matka. Wszyscy patrzyli na chłopaka. On nic nie powiedział tylko ujął moją zapłakaną twarz i złożył na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Przepraszam kochanie, ja nie chciałam. Spokojnie kotku. Wierzę ci. Byłaś zmęczona i zdenerwowana. Nie przepraszaj. Kocham cię. Ja ciebie też. Gothi założyła mu opatrunek i wszyscy wyszli zostaliśmy we dwoje. Zaczęłam z nim rozmawiać. Pamiętaj, że kocham cię tak bardzo. Wszystko ci wybaczę. Jak mogłam być taka głupia? Nie jesteś wcale głupia. Posłuchaj. Byłaś zdenerwowana wybaczam ci. Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaczęłam płakać. Popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął ocierać moje łzy. Jego dłonie były takie delikatne i ciepłe. Pocałował mnie w usta. Zabrakło nam tchu. Niechętnie się od niego oderwałam. Kazał mi się położyć obok. Na początku nie wiedziałem czy on naprawdę tego chce. Mimo to położyłam się obok. Rozmawialiśmy trochę o ślubie. Nie wiedziałam ile będzie musiał leżeć tu na łóżku, ale na razie było mi wszystko jedno. Ważne, że byłam z nim. To co, idziemy spać? OK, tylko powiem mamie żeby się nie martwiła znowu. Dobrze, poczekam na ciebie. Wyszłam z domu i skierowałem się do siebie. Już miałam wchodzić do środka, gdy usłyszałam przyciszone głosy. Wiem. Rozumiem, ale o co ci chodzi? Drugi głos coś wymamrotał. Nie usłyszałam. O Astrid? Żeby nie przeszkadzać weszłam do swojego pokoju oknem. Jutro mają być urodziny Czkawki. Wyciągnęłam spod łóżka prezent dla niego. Myślę, że mu się spodoba. Zabrałam też jego notatnik, który leżał u mnie ze dwa dni. Chłopak zostawił go u mnie gdy tu ostatnio był. Zeszłym na dół. Głosy ucichły. Hej. Wychodzę - zatrzymały mnie w drzwiach słowa mamy. A dokąd to się wybierasz, młoda damo? Śpię dzisiaj u Czkawki. Zauważyłam, że drugim głosem była Valka. Poprosiła mnie na słówko do drugiego pokoju. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale poszłam za nią. Słuchaj Astrid, mamy problem. Chodzi o Czkawkę. - Popatrzyłam na nią nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Szybko wyjaśniła - Bo widzisz do rany Czkawki wdarło się zakażenie i on potrzebuje bardzo rzadkiej maści z wrzośca bagiennego, który rośnie nad jeziorem Hornindalsartnet. Wiesz gdzie to jest? - pokiwałam głową Mam po niego lecieć? Tak, ale lecisz ze mną. Wyruszamy jutro rano. Ale przecież jutro są urodziny Czkawki. Wiem, dlatego postaramy się szybko wrócić. Chyba, że wolisz wyruszyć dzisiaj. Dobrze, to może polecimy dziś. To trzy godzimy drogi stąd. Dolecimy, rozbijemy obóz, poszukamy kwiatka. Tak będzie dobrze? Idź powiedzieć Czkawce, że dzisiaj z nim nie zostaniesz. Nie mów mu tylko o tej wyprawie, bo cię nie puści. Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne, prawda? - Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. - On się o ciebie bardzo martwi. Wiem o tym. Pójdę do niego i później się spakuję. Będę gotowa za pół godzinki. Wyszłam z domu i skierowałam się w kierunku chłopaka. Czkawka leżał na łóżku. Podeszłam do niego i pocałowałem go w usta. Dotknął palcami moich włosów. Oderwałam się od niego. Nie zostanę dzisiaj na noc u ciebie. Kotek, dlaczego? Muszę coś załatwić. No ok. A jutro? Jutro mam cały dzień dla ciebie. Zamknęłam drzwi i cicho westchnęłam. Udało się. O nic nie pytał. Skierowałam się w stronę domu. Wichurka była praktycznie już gotowa do drogi. Spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i podeszłam na klif gdzie byłam umówiona z Valką. Przywitałam się z Chmuroskokiem i poleciałyśmy. Noc była cicha i ciemna. Zastanawiałam się co robi Czkawka. (Jako Czkawka) Nie mogłem zasnąć. Czułem, że Astrid mi czegoś nie powiedziała. Jeszcze to przeklęte żebro tak strasznie piekło. Na półce miałem kubek z wodą. Sięgnęłam po niego i upiłem parę łyków. Zegar (o ile je mieli) wybijał północ. Zapaliłem świecę na co obudził się Szczerbatek. Mordko, podasz mi szkicownik? - smok posłusznie wstał i podał mi zeszyt. Odpowiedziałem. - Dzięki i przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Idź spać. Ja zasnę później. Zacząłem rysować wszystko co przyszło mi na myśl. Po pierwsze, pomyślałem o Astrid. (Jako Astrid) Dolecieliśmy. By nie tracić czasu od razu zaczęłam szukać kwiatka. Było już dawno po północy. Byłam potwornie zmęczona jednak nie położyłam się. Valka podeszła do mnie i szepnęła patrząc w oczy. Prześpij się. Ja teraz poszukam. Nie, jest dobrze - ziewnęłam i przymknęłam na chwilę oczy. Taa ... Właśnie widzę - zaśmiała się. - Chodź. Poszłam choć niechętnie. Usnęłam od razu. Obudziłam się po kilku godzinach. Valka miała w ręce kwiatek. Wstałam i wzięłam go od niej. Znalazłaś go wczoraj i odłożyłaś. Naprawdę? Czyli możemy wracać? Tak. Jest już po 12. Co? Trzeba szybko wracać. Obiecałam Czkawce, że... Tak wiem. Już wyruszamy. Po trzech godzinach wylądowaliśmy na Berk. Podszedł do nas Stoick. Valka pokazała mu kwiatek i od razu poszli do Gothi. Ja wymknęłam się do narzeczonego. Otworzyłem drzwi. Było ciemno jak na jego dom. Ktoś złapał mnie z tyłu i zamknął oczy. Stłumiłam w sobie krzyk. Ktoś dotknął moich ust. W czerni zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Chwiał się i ledwo chodził. Czyś ty oszalał?! Chcesz zginąć? Wracaj na górę! Astrid, kochanie ty moje jedyne uspokój się - zaczął mnie całować. Ktoś wszedł do środka. To byli rodzice Czkawki. Stałam oparta o ścianę, a on się do mnie przytulał. Czkawka co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś leżeć - odkleiłam się od niego i pomogłam mu wejść na górę. Zostaliśmy sami. Gdzie byłaś? Myślałem, że przyjdziesz rano i czekałem na ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że w łóżku. Tak mi głupio, że tuż przed twoimi urodzinami tak na ciebie nakrzyczałam. I nie mam nic dla ciebie. Tylko nowy zeszyt. Astrid posłuchaj. Nie musisz niczego mi dawać. Dostałem już od ciebie największy prezent. Dziękuję, że jesteś - dotknął mojej twarzy i pocałował mnie w usta. Czułam, że jestem bezpieczna, że nic mi nie grozi. Wiem, teraz już wszystko zrozumiałam. Kochałam tylko jego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania